Code:Lyoko Fanfiction- The Battle Continues
by TalGordin
Summary: A year or so after the group turns off the supercomputer, They turn it on again in order to insert a program into it that should detect Xana,just to be sure. When the gang discovers that Xana's still alive, they try to find a way to destroy it again. With William rejoining the group, the 6 warriors have more mysteries to solve and more problems to fix. The fanfiction replaces C.L:E
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote in English! I really really hope you'd like it! Please leave me a comment or something because I really wanna know what you're thinking! **

**Chapter 1- A New Beginning Part 1**

Aelita's POV

"I am hungry! Let's go!" Odd yelled.

"Wait a second, Odd, I am almost done..." Jeremie replied while tapping rapidly on his keyboard. Odd looked at him with a mad look on his face.

"I am going without you! I am starving! Join us when you're done, Einstein. Are you coming guys?"

"I am." said Ulrich.

"Yeah, me too..." replied Yumi

"I think I'll stay here and help Jeremie. Go, we'll join you later." I said.

"Okay, princess." Ulrich said and they all went to the cafeteria.

"You can join them, Aelita. I am managing by myself. I almost finished the program."

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to see how it works!"

Yumi's POV

we sat down in the cafeteria. Odd ate like a pig as usual...

"I love pancakes!" He said with joy and syrup on his face.

"We can see that..." Ulrich replied. William passed near our table and stopped.

"Hey... can I sit with you guys?" He asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." I said.

"Oh c'mon! What did I ever do to you?!"

"You hit us, electrified us..." said Ulrich

"... tried to push Aelita into the digital sea..." continued Odd

"... tricked me too many times..." I continued Odd.

"But that wasn't me! That was X.A.N.A!" He cried.

" You are not trusted, William." I said. "I am sorry."

"Well, me too." He said and walked away.

"He is such a leech..." Ulrich mumbled.

"Forget about him, let's change subject. I hope that Jeremie's program will work..."

"Yeah, or that means that I waited for him in vain..." Odd said pushing another piece of pancake into his mouth. Then Aelita and Jeremie came and sat in their usual place- Aelita next to me and in front of Odd and Jeremie next to Ulrich and in front of me.

"Great news, we finished the program, so we will try to start it up tonight." Jeremie said with a grin on his face.

"That's great! I hope it will work!" Ulrich claimed

"Yeah, that is going to be awesome! A whole castle for Odd The Magnificent!" Odd yelled

"Keep it quiet, odd! And for the last time, We are not building a castle!" I said.

Jeremie's POV

It was 7 PM. We all met in the factory to start up my program. We went down to the supercomputer room.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes! I miss Lyoko so much! Start it up already!" Odd yelled in joy.

"Okay, here we go..." I grabbed the handle. Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd stood in a row behind me. Suddenly we heard the elevator opening.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" William yelled.

"It's none of your business! Wait, how did you know we were here? Did you follow us?!" Yumi cried.

"Yeah, I did. Why are you doing this? This is dangerous!"

"C'mon Jeremie, push the handle." Yumi said and I started the supercomputer. A flash of light came out of it and filled the room.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We're launching a new program. Now go." Odd said. William looked at me and then at Aelita and Yumi who were standing next to each other.

"Fine, do whatever you want. This is _your_ computer." He said and went to the stairs.

"Let's go." Ulrich said and we went up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- A new beginning Part 2**

Ulrich's POV

We went up to the control room. Jeremie sat on his chair and Aelita stood next to him. Odd sat on the floor with his back against the wall. Yumi sat next to him and was writing something in her diary.

"What'cha writing, Yumi?" He asked and took her diary from her.

"Odd give it back!" Yumi cried.

"Okay, catch it!" He said and ran. She ran after him while screaming at him. "Ulrich catch!" He threw the diary over me and I caught it. I gave it to Yumi. "Come on, Ulrich! You ruined the game!"

"It wasn't funny." I said.

"Guys, stop it! We need to check the program. Who volunteers to go to Lyoko?"

"Of course I am!" Odd shouted.

"Yeah, you should go... before I'll kill you!" Yumi said and closed her diary.

"I'll go to. Someone needs to supervise." I said.

"I am supervising..." Odd said.

"I meant supervise **you." **I said. Aelita giggled.

"Hahaha. Very funny." Odd said sarcastically.

"Okay, you both will go to lyoko and check our new program. Go to the scanners room." Odd and I went down for the scanners room. We both got into the scanners. "Ready?"

"I am totally ready!" Odd said.

"Lets do it, Jeremie." I said. I could hear Jeremie's known words "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. **Virtualization."** We showed up on Lyoko. It hadn't changed a bit.

Odd's POV

We showed up on Lyoko.

"Oh, yeah! This is great! We're on Lyoko again!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Odd. We have a mission, remember?" Ulrich said.

"Yeah yeah... Hey Jeremie! Launch your program already!"

"Alright, I am launching the program for discovering viruses and programs like X.A.N.A." he said and we heard the "click" of his keyboard. Suddenly, a big orange ball was created in the sky of Lyoko. "Well? Something's happening?"

"Well, there is a weird purple bubble just above us..." Ulrich said.

"Great, this is the program. It's working. You can come back now. I'll devirtualize you right away..."

"What? That's it?! Einstein, let us be here for a while! Please!"

"Odd I think that you fell in love with lyoko..." Ulrich said and laughed.

"Wow, you are so funny today, Ulrich dear!" I said trying to talk like Sissi."

"Fine, you can stay. Maybe it'll be better for all of you to check the situation. There was a big bug in my computer yesterday... I am sending you the girls." He said.

Jeremie's POV

"Ready girls?" I asked.

"Ready Jeremie." Aelita said. I closed the scanners.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Sca... wait, what?!"

"Something wrong, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"I... I don't know..."

"What do you mean?" Odd asked.

"You have a visitor..." I said.

Aelita's POV

We were virtualized into Lyoko. The three of us.

"What the hell are you doing here William?!" Yumi cried.

"I won't let you guys have some fun without me." He said. He wore his old silver suit, with his huge sword in his hand. It's like he was never possessed.

"This is unbelievable! You are such a leech William!" Yumi yelled at him.

"I came here to prove you that I can help you. I am useful. Here, look." He said and turned into a light grey smoke. He ran behind odd and came back to himself. "See? I am the good guy, Yumi! Let me join you!"

"You are as stubborn as a horse!" Yumi said.

"I think he might deserve a chance..." I said. Everyone looked at me. "What? It wasn't his fault that X.A.N.A possessed him. He couldn't fight the Scyphozoa all by himself..."

"He is not trusted Aelita." Yumi said. Ulrich and Odd agreed.

"Well, can I prove you that I am trusted?"

"You already had a chance and you lost it!" Yumi said.

"You are just not trained as we do, William." Odd said.

"Yes I am, I fought against you so we can say that X.A.N.A trained me."

"But you don't remember anything... or do you?" Yumi said. We all looked at him.

"Well, maybe I don't remember anything, but my body is trained..."

"We'll test you, okay?" Yumi said, desperate.

"Sweet! When?"

"I... I don't know..." she said "sometime..."

"Well, okay. I'll prove you that I'm worthy! You'll see!"

"Meanwhile, you can help us. There are 5 sectors and you are 5. Aelita, go to sector five. Yumi go to the mountain sector. Odd go to the forest sector. Ulrich go to the dessert sector and William go to the ice sector. Aelita I am sending you the transformer." Jeremie said.

"Well, okay." I said.

"Guys I am sending you your vehicles." Jeremie said. The vehicles appeared. Odd took the overboard, Ulrich took his overbike and Yumi the overwing. They drove away while William used his supersmoke. "I am entering the code **Scipio."** He said and the transporter arrived. I was on my way to sector 5.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I was so happy to see that I actually have readers! I love you guys thank you so much! :D**

**Chapter 3 - Yumi, William and the Tamagotchi**

William's POV

It was 10 PM. Yumi got home half an hour ago. I stood in front of the house and looked at the window of her room. I started to climb. Yumi was lying on her bed and was reading a book. I knocked on her window. She looked at me surprised and opened her window. I got into her room.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"You let me in so I got inside..."

"William I am serious, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you..."

"Can't that wait for tomorrow?"

"No. This is important..." I said quietly.

"So? What was so important that you had to play "Romeo and Juliet" to tell me?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"I lied to you all." I said

"W... what do you mean?"

"I remember everything that happened to me while I was possessed by X.A.N.A." I said. "Well, almost everything..."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I was embarrassed. I hurt you all, especially you, Yumi. I am sorry." I said. "I promise I'll never hurt you like that again."

"That's not your fault William..." she said.

"We both know it is. I was a show-off and that's why X.A.N.A caught me."

"It could happen to everyone okay? Don't blame yourself." She said and smiled half a smile towards me. I smiled.

"Thanks, Yumi."

"You're welcome."

"Look, I really want to join you. I want to help you..."

"Help? With what? X.A.N.A is destroyed..."

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this..." and there the door opened.

"Bad feeling about what?" Hiroki asked. "Who's X.A.N.A?"

"Hiroki!"

"Yumi what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Yumi said

"I heard everything Yumi and I'll tell mom and dad that you..."

"We're rehearsing for a play at school that we wrote ourselves. Wanna watch a scene?" I said. Yumi turned to me and smiled.

"Where's Ulrich?"

"Shut up Hiroki!"

"You wanna watch a scene or not?"

"Ummm... okay. Let's see." Hiroki said and sat on Yumi's bed. "Well?"

"This story is about 5 high school students that are fighting a villain named X.A.N.A"

"Why X.A.N.A?"

"It sounds cool and creepy." Yumi added.

"And with these 5 high school students there is another high school student that X.A.N.A used. And now he really wants to help them but they don't want his help." I added.

"William you have to prove us that you are trusted."

"How?"

"I know how!" Hiroki said. "You need to destroy X.A.N.A!"

"It's not easy Hiroki. He is super strong." Yumi said.

"So... they need to be in a great danger and you have to save them somehow!"

"Wow, a good idea. Thanks." I said

"Well, good night sis. Bye William..." Hiroki said.

"Bye kid." I said and he closed the door.

Odd's POV

"Ulrich isn't that sweet?"

"No."

"Yes it is, Ulri."

"Don't call me that. It's not cute at all."

"Yes it is! You've got to admit, my sister Elizabeth is a great knitter."

"Odd nothing you can say won't convince me that matching suits of you and Kiwi is cute." He said. My sis Liz does know how to knit and she knitted me and Kiwi matching purple sweaters.

"C'mon Kiwi! Wear the sweater!" I yelled while running in our room trying to catch my doggy. "Oh man, I guess I'll have to tell Liz that Kiwi doesn't like wool..."

"And it's true." Ulrich said.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Nothing..."

"You are right, you are always in a depressing mood."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are depressing."

"What is not depressing? Stealing Yumi's diary?"

"So that's why you are depressed? Because of Yumi?"

"What? Why would I be depressed because of Yumi? It's not that she hangs out with William or something..." he said and stuck his face inside the comic magazine.

"Bro, you need help."

"I need to be left alone."

"Okay, but if you need to talk, I'm here to give you a shoulder."

"Fine." He said.

"By the way, I bought you something this afternoon to cheer you up."

"Oh man, what did you buy this time?" I handed him a small box. He opened it. "Oh no! Not again Odd!" He shouted.

"I thought you needed a friend..."

"Not a tamagotchi! I am so sick of those! Why do you think we stole your Jean Pierre?!"

"But this is _yours_ Ulrich. You can imagine that this is the son of you and Yumi..."

"No thanks." He said and threw the tamagotchi on my bed.

"Okay, so can I have it?"

"No, throw it away!"

"So can it be Kiwi's?"

"I said no! Throw this squeaky plastic toy to the garbage!"

"Oh, okay..." I said. And then it wanted to eat and I couldn't resist but feeding it.

"Odd throw this demon to the garbage can!"

"But it's a baby! Do you really want to throw a baby to the garbage can?!"

"Odd we discussed this already. It's a plastic toy. Not a live baby. Either you throw it to the garbage can, either you give this to Hiroki."

"Fine, I'll give it to Hiroki..." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Xana?**

Ulrich's POV

All night the squeaky plastic toy didn't let me sleep. I was exhausted. We met up early in the morning in the school yard.

"Good morning everybody." Aelita said smiling at us.

"Good morning Aelita." Jeremie replied to her. She sat next to him on the bench.

"What happened to Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"I was up all night because of Odd's new stupid tamagotchi..."

"Oh no, not again Odd! You bought another tamagotchi?!" Jeremie commented.

"Well, yeah. For Ulrich. But I gave it to Hiroki so you won't hear about it anymore..." then Yumi arrived to the bench.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" She said.

"What?" Aelita asked.

"Hiroki gave me this stupid tamagotchi and paid me 5 bucks to get rid of this creature..." she said and showed us the plastic toy.

"The tamagotchi! Yumi can I have it please?!" Odd yelled.

"Take it, I just wanted the 5 bucks..." She said.

"Oh no!" I yelled.

"Hehehehehe I have a tamagotchi! An now I don't have to listen to Ulrich because not it is not his tamagotchi it's Yumi's! And now it's mine!" Odd yelled.

"I probably shouldn't have done that... sorry Ulrich..."

"This is just great..." I said.

"I'm gonna call you Jean Pierre 2! In the memory of Jean Pierre 1! And we'll be great friends buddy!"

"this is so sad..." I said.

Jeremie's POV

We were in the middle of biology class. Aelita sat next to me and Odd and Ulrich sat behind us. Aelita was scripting something in her notebook.

"Who would like to solve this question?" Mrs. Hertz asked. Aelita didn't raise her hand this time. She always raises her hand in biology class... "Odd? Would you like to help us with this exercise?" She asked.

"Ohh... no thank you ma'am. I'm good..." he said.

"It wasn't an offer Odd." she said. I handed him a small piece of paper with the answer on it.

"the answer is i,i. Means the blood type is O, ma'am." he smiled.

"Okay, well done, Odd."

"thanks, Einstein..." he whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome." I said and looked at Aelita. she ignored the whole situation and was still scribbling. now I could see that she was painting the forest sector. "This is very pretty, Aelita. You are very talented..." I said.

"No I'm not. This is terrible." She said and gasped.

"Now I'll show you a presentation." Mrs. Hertz said. She turned on the computer and pressed on the icon of the presentation. the screen went dark. "This is weird..." suddenly there was the red big symbol of X.A.N.A on the screen. what? X.A.N.A?!

"Oh no!" Odd yelled.

"Who is responsible for this?!" Mrs. Hertz asked. No one answered her. The four of us stood up and went out of class. we heard Mrs. Hertz yelling at us to come back but we didn't care. X.A.N.A is back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The first mission**

Yumi's POV

It was history class. As usual, William sat next to me and smiled.

"Good morning, Yumi..." He said and smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood today..." I said.

"Yep. I got our friendship back so nothing can ruin my mood today." Then I got a message. X.A.N.A.

"You should guess again, pretty boy. There's a X.A.N.A attack."

"What? But how come?"

"I have no idea, but you said that you have a bad feeling about it, and you were right" I said.

"Excuse me, sir, Yumi had twisted her hand. Can I take her to the infirmary?" The teacher looked at him and then at me. He nodded and we left the classroom. We ran to the factory.

"Good thing you're here. Odd, Ulrich and Aelita are already in lyoko... What is he doing here?" Jeremie asked.

"Give him a chance to prove himself, Jeremie." I said.

"Fine, just hurry up..." He said and we went down to the scanners room. "ready to go?"

"yep." William said.

William's POV

We got inside Lyoko. Jeremie sent us the overwing. Yumi rode it while I ran with my supersmoke. It's great to be on Lyoko. We got close to the rest. Aelita was up in the air, trying to avoid some tarantulas and hit them. Odd was playing with some bloks and Ulrich tried to kill a krab. We arrived and I killed 2 tarantulas out of 3 with my sword. Yumi shoot at the krab and destroyed it.

"Glad that you're finally here, but what does _he _doing here?" Ulrich said. Yumi looked at him.

"_He _is here to prove himself, Ulrich." She said.

"A little help here!" Odd shouted. Ulrich killed the last blok that bothered Odd. "Thanks, bro." Aelita hit the last tarantula. I looked straight and saw the tower.

"The tower is over there! run, Aelita!" I called. Aelita ran towards the tower. "She might need some backup." I ran after her and Odd joined me. Aelita got to the tower and Odd got devirtualized from a blok. I destroyed it with my sword. Yumi and Ulrich ran towards me.

"we did it!" Yumi said.

"Yeah, thanks William... for your help..."

"You are more than welcome." I said and smiled.

"What I don't understand is, how can it be that X.A.N.A is still here? Yumi asked.

"I have no idea... But I do know that Aelita will be mad..." Ulrich said.

"why?" I asked.

Aelita's POV

We sat in the factory.

"I can't believe that my father had sacrificed himself for nothing!" I yelled and kicked the holomap's basis. everybody was staring at me.

"Wow, you were right..." William said to Ulrich.

"But how can that be?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea, but I'll do whatever I can to understand it." Jeremie said. "Meanwhile, we should go to class. Someone might notice our absence."

"I guess you're right... Let's go..." I said and walked into the elevator. everyone joined me.

-Two weeks later-

it was P.E class.

"Della Robbia!"

"Here"

"Belpois!"

"Here..."

"Wow, a great honor, Belpois... Dellmas!"

"Here!"

"Stern!"

"Here..."

"Poliakoff!"

"Here..."

"Stones!"

"Here!"

"Great. Today we're going to play a game..."

"Yay! A game!" Odd yelled.

"A game of rugby."

"Oh... not yay..." Odd gasped

"Rugby?" I asked.

"American football..." Jeremie said and gasped

"What's that?"

"A deadly game..." Odd said. Jeremie agreed.

"Today you're going to play against another class." Jim said and Yumi's class arrived to the field. Are we going to kill each other? "I'll explain the rules only once!" He said. After a long explanation we started to play. Odd ran with the ball so fast... like a monster was chasing him. and it sure looked like it, 20 people ran after him, trying to knock him to the floor, including Yumi and William.

"Ulrich!" Odd screamed and threw the weird-looking ball over him. all the people started running towards him. he ran towards the gate that looked like a weird fork. Yumi almost touched him and he threw the ball to my hands.

"Aelita! RUN!" He shouted. I got scared and ran with the ball in my hands. The crowd was now chasing me.

"Aelita! Give me the ball! Save yourself!" Jeremie was shouting towards me. But if I throw the ball to him he'll get crushed. He is not used to run. I started running faster.

"Aelita!" Jeremie yelled at me. I looked behind me and saw that William is almost touching me. I got confused for one second and thought that he is possessed by X.A.N.A because of the look on his face. I started to run very fast, probably because I got scared. Ulrich started running next to me.

"Aelita give me the ball!" I wanted to, but then Jeremie will think that he's useless. No, I must do it myself. I passed the gate and Jim whistled. Game over. It's a tie.

"Wow!" Jeremie said in shock "You're faster than I thought... Well done, Aelita!" He said and smiled.

"Thank you, Jeremie. And thank you to, William." I said and smiled.

"Me? Why me?"

"The look on your face made me nervous and I ran faster..." I said and we all laughed.

"I am going to take a shower..." Yumi said.

"Yeah, me too..." I agreed. We all nodded. "Let's meet in the cafeteria in half an hour."

"Okay." Ulrich said. We all went to our rooms and then to the showers.

Author's note- Sorry guys, but I am very busy at school and I wouldn't upload episodes unless you show me you read the story and want me to continue... Also, I'm planning to upload a story my best friend and I are writing. So if you want me to continue the story, please tell me, okay? :)


End file.
